A man and his gun
by 6T.T9
Summary: The life of a hunter is hard, but as long as he has his gun he'll never be alone.
1. The hunt begins

Ha Ha Ha welcome to my store, I am Marcus what can I get you my friend, guns, ammo, explosives? I have everything you need, and if I don't have it then it doesn't exist. Ahhh I've seen that look before, you're here for adventure. Well, sit down and listen good have I got a story for you.

There are many tales told throughout this land full of wonder and mystery, tales of hero's and magic and of great demons. But there is one story that took place not too long ago, about a man searching for an answer, an answer that would lead him to the farthest reach's of the planet. And what he found, a treasure greater then anything he could have ever imagined and a secret hundreds of years in the making. How do I know this story? Because he couldn't have done it without me, you think weapons come out of thin air ha ha...No! He got them from me. But that is not important, what matters is how a man and his pet bird saved all of pandora....(mumbles on)

(Cough)...How the hell did I end up here. On top of a damn freezing mountain in the middle of nowhere. This is what I get for following that crazy bitch of an angel, good for nothing hallucination. This was all just a wild goose chase. First my mentor dies, then that lunatic Tannis betrays me for that psycho Steele and then I'm nearly killed by some crazy ass alien from another dimension and for what? A lie, and where the hell is that damn bird it's been over an hour since I sent him for help. (Cough)...I don't think I'll last much longer with these wounds and my shield doesn't do shit in the cold. So much for top of the line protection can't even keep out a little cold. If I ever see Marcus again I'm going to kick his ass. (Sigh)...It looks like this is the end, shit, I never thought I'd die like a miserable little skag. I should have a god damn statue for what I just did. Where the hell is that ECHO recorder? (Click)...uhh....if..if anyone finds this...(sigh)...my name is Mordecai...and this is my story....(click)

15 years earlier...

I was an orphan plain and simple. Abandoned by my parents and left to die in the woods, but I survived for three days with nothing. I was attacked one night by a pack of wolves, as they cornered me I could feel the air grow cold as if death himself were watching, waiting to claim my life. All of a sudden the lead wolf's head exploded in a red mist. Seconds later two more suffered the same fate. In what seemed like a desperate attempt the last wolf made a charge at me going for the kill. I grabbed a stick to defend the blow but was over powered by the beast. I tried to gain my footing but the animal clawed at me tearing chunks of flesh from my body. As my strength began to fade a man appeared and with one quick strike the beast was split in two. The last thing I remembered was the warm feeling of blood enveloping my body and then I blacked out.

I awoke several days later in a makeshift cabin. I stared at my bandages in disbelief," how the hell did I survive and who was that man?"

"My name is Yujinny, your lucky to be alive son. If I hadn't come along when I did you'd be dead."

"I had things under control I didn't need you help old man."

"Look boy I don't know who the hell you think you are but you owe me, big."

"I can survive on my own."

"You can't survive shit! You're just some punk kid who got lucky. If you want to make it out of these wood alive you'll do what I say and I just might teach you a thing or two."

"Why are you helping me old man?"

"You remind me of someone....Never mind you've been sleeping for too long its time you did some work."

Thats how things went, that old man worked me to the bone. But as he promised he taught me how to fend for my self, how to hunt and more importantly, how to shoot. He could see the fire in my eyes every time I pulled that trigger. He knew I was destined to fire a gun. One day I saw him staring at a photo of a boy and asked him who that was. He didn't respond at first, his eyes glazed over, his mind deep in thought. When I asked again he yelled " shut up its none of your business, go out and get some food." That was the last I ever ask about it. After a few years he told me of a competition where the best shooters from all the known planets gathered to show of their skill with a gun. I trained for months, honing my skills until one day he handed me a slip of paper.

"What is this old man?"

"It's a ticket for the next shuttle out to the competition you've earned it kid."

"What about you?"

"Well, kid I've taught you just about all I know, its' time you made a name for your self."

"Ha Ha don't you worry old man I'm going to bring back more trophies than you can count."

"Don't get cocky kid these aren't knuckleheads like you, their ex-combat vets. Keep your mind focused and you'll do fine, good luck."

Three days later I was on a shuttle headed for mars. I was determined to win my first competition. When I got of the shuttle I was in some sort of dome.

"All the damn technology in this universe and we still can't breath on mars."

It didn't matter, I was there to win. As Yujinny said most of the competitors were old geezers who looked like they couldn't even hold a gun let alone shoot one. As the competition started we were judged on the speed and accuracy of our shots. When it was my turn I took out my trusty side arm and hit all the targets dead on. Surprisingly there was no cheering, everyone including the judges were silent. You see while the rest of the shooters were using sniper rifles I had gotten the best score with only my pistol. The judges panicked and tried to figure out what they had seen. Had this kid really completed the challenge with a pistol? My competitors didn't like the fact that I had humiliated them and disqualified me for being a cheat. My dreams were shattered just as they had begun my only choice was to return to the old man with the bad news. It only got worse, when I returned to the cabin the place was empty. All that was left was a note signed "to you kid." It said, " Hey kid hope you made it big, I've left to Pandora to find my son. I've heard terrible stories of the creatures that live there, you'd best stay here unless you have a death wish. If you decide to come follow me and I know you will come find me I have something to give you.

"Dammit you old bastard you think you can abandon me on this rock alone, hell no. I'm coming to Pandora and I'll shoot every living thing there to find you!"


	2. Pandora

Pandora...a sorry excuse of a planet. Its two sun's keep the surface a blistering 130 degrees with a day length of 36 hours. Pandora holds some of the most savage blood thirsty creatures ever to exist in this universe. I am here to fine my old mentor and to receive something of great value to him. It has been two years since I've last seen him and I have no leads as to where he is on this rock. But I am a hunter by nature and I will find him. Since I have come to Pandora I have seen nothing but a wasteland of sand and death. I have however managed to befriend and train one of the native birds here and named him Bloodwing. He is the only friend I have and care to have here. As I walk through the desert unsure what lay before me I hear a low rumble from behind me. I scan the horizon through my scope and spot a small bus heading my way. As I sit to wait I pull a small chunk of meat from one of my pockets and feed it to Blood. The bus stops just short of me and I stand up and walk to the door.

"Ha Ha how do you do my friend? My name is Marcus."

"I just need a ride to the next town."

"Get on get on I can take you anywhere you what as long as you got the cash to pay. Oh and stay away from that guy in the back. He looks as though he could crush this bus with his bare hands ha ha."

As I got on the bus I notice some of the other locals sitting in the back. A motley crew of people one completely different from the other. I road on that bus for what seemed like hours before something happened that would change my life forever. I suddenly heard a voice call my name, confused I looked behind me only to fined there was no one there. The voice called to me again and I started to see a faint blue light next to me. The face of a beautiful woman began to appear and started to speak to me.

"Hello, can you hear me? Please listen to me, don't let anyone know I am talking to you. I want you to get off at this stop I will explain everything soon."

"Stop the bus I'm getting off."

"Aww leaving so soon, don't worry I think we'll be doing all this again sometime."

As the bus sped away in a cloud of dust I looked around at what a shit hole this place was. Suddenly I heard a "Hello" from behind me. I turned around to find what looked like a talking trash can with wheels sitting there.

"What the hell are you supposed be."

"My name is CL4P-TP but you can call me Clap Trap. I'll be your guide through the town of Fyrestone."

"What ever, where can I get something to drink"

"Well there isn't any restaurants her but our local doctor can help you out follow me."

As he lead me through the back ally's of the makeshift town I saw piles of trash and skag vomit filled with various items and the remains of their unfortunate victims. As we came to the center of town the little robot suddenly stopped. He looked around nervously and started to shake.

"Oh no, something isn't right. Where is everyone?"

Suddenly a bullet ricochet off the little tin can and he started to spark as he screamed and ran for cover.

"Bandits!"

They started coming out of nowhere and began to open fire. I quickly ducked behind a nearby barrel and signaled to Blood who had been flying over head. He started to dive bomb the unlucky bandits tearing into them with his claws drawing their fire away from me. I spotted a nice place to provide sniper fire on a building to the left of me, and fired a couple shots at the bandits as I moved in and out of cover. When I came to the back of the house I was jumped by a midget wielding a makeshift axe. I pulled out my sword just in time to block the attack. As our blades hit sparks flew igniting a nearby gas can. I kicked the bandit square in the chest and jumped behind the side of the house just as the can exploded engulfing the midget in flames. To my surprise he got back up and continued to attack screaming wildly in an erie high pitched squeal not unlike a pig. I decided to end our battle getting no joy in seeing him burn. I side stepped his lunge and with one swipe removed his head from his body. By this time the other bandits had taken notice as the fire had begun to spread. I climbed up on top of the house and quickly put two shots into the heads of the nearest bandits. The blood from the back of their heads painted the ground with a glorious red color scaring the others onto hiding. I waited until Blood gave the all clear sign.

"He he these bandits aren't so tough, I didn't even break a sweat."

"Wow...yyyou...killeddd...all...those...bbanditss...alone."

"What the hells wrong with you?"

"Its...sseems...I...hhhavee...sufffferd...sommme...ddamage."

"What do you want me to do, it's your problem you fix it?"

"Well, now thats not very nice."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I reckon I'm the authority in these parts, my name's Zed, Dr. Zed."

"Well, doc I'm going to need some water and supplies so I can get out of this festering shit hole."

"Whoa what's the rush? Why don't you stop by my shop and I'll fix you up with some fresh new gear you look like you could use it."

"Whatever the sooner I get out of here the better."

Dr. Zed was a character pulled strait out of the crazy files. He loved to cut open folks wether alive or dead to see what made them tick, probably why he lost his license. Now he watches over Fyrestone and has set up vending machines all over the planet to heal people for him. He had a maniacal twitch to him but seeing as he was willing to help and that I would put a bullet through his skull if he tried anything I didn't care.

"We don't get to many visitors around these parts. What brings you all the way out here."

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Yujinny, you know anything?"

"I might know something, but I need you to fix a little problem I have."

"You tell me what I need to know or I'll show you the business end of my rifle."

"You kill me and you won't find the man you're looking for. Now why don't you put down that gun and listen to what I have to say."

"Just tell me who I have to kill and where to find them."

"Hey thats the kind of thing I like to hear maybe you won't die like the last guy I sent."

"Now listen up the bandit problem here is really bad and thats all thanks to their leader Sledge."

"He's taken up residence in an abandoned mining plant just north of town."

"Any idea on his defenses?"

"How the hell should I know, I don't even leave my shop."

"Hmp...figures, your useless."

"Well, get to it or I might forget what I know he he."

Since I had no other option but to help him I packed up my gear and made my way to Sledges' Mine. The journey was a hard one, the days where filled with one attack after another and the nights full of hellish sounds from both animal and human. After three days of traveling through the desert I began to see smoke on the horizon, that only ment one thing...Sledge. I made camp and waited for dark, then I would make my attack.


	3. The beast of burden

"Hey Carl, why the hell are we out here?"

"Cause I'm looking for something."

"Well, why did I have to come?"

"You think I'm that stupid to come out here alone?"

"Besides you're the one with the gun so shut up and keep watch."

"What is it you're looking for?"

"I overheard Sledge talking about a gun stash..."

"Are you insane Jack, you think he wont find out that you stole from him!"

"He wont as long as you keep you mouth shut."

"Ha! I found it come look at this."

"Its just a rusty revolver, it doesn't even look like it would fire."

(loud screech)

"Shit what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, lets get out of here!"

"Wait I think I see it."

"Its just a damn bird."

"His name is Blood."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You should pay more attention to your friend he doesn't look so good."

"Shit what did you do to Carl?"

"Lets just say him and my sword have met."

"I'll kill you...damn, where did he...ugh."

"Ha ha to slow, now die like your worthless friend."

"Well, look what we have here a revolver that shots grenades."

"Thank you boys pleasure doing business with you."

With my new prize in hand I made my way through the tents of the sleeping bandits. There wasn't much in the way of security, guess they thought no one would be crazy enough to walk into the bandit stronghold. To bad for them I lost my sanity long ago. I probably didn't have to kill them in their sleep but better them then some innocent bystander. As I got to the front of the mining rig I noticed a light coming from one of the windows on the third floor. I figured the top bandit would be on the top floor. I opened the big metal doors and whistled to Blood and he swooped into the darkness. I heard a few screams and then the lights turned on. Blood darted back out and flew to the top of the rig to scout for more bandits. I ran through the dimly lit hallways laughing at the suckers that died from Blood's talons. I started to see strange markings thats looked like a circle with an upside down v in it. Then I came to a hallway with a huge skull hanging over two doors that said ether, or. I pulled my rifle over my shoulder and slowly made my way into the room. It was a big open area with cracks in the floor with some kind of molten rock underneath. I got an unusual feeling and feet on edge. The light I had seen outside was turned off and there was a stillness in the air. Suddenly I heard a deep rumbling voice come from behind me as a towering man stepped out from the shadows wielding a massive hammer.

"He he he little man looks lost, Sledge show you way out."

"I hope you can fight better then you can talk."

"Lady said people come to take Sledge's rock, said to protect it."

"I don't care about your rock I'm here for your ugly ass."

"Ha ha little man funny, Sledge crush you with hammer."

As he raised his hammer I quickly put a few shots into his gut to bring him down but my bullets disintegrated in a flash of light where each of them hit. Stunned at what I had seen I was knocked across the room by his hammer. As I reached for my gun I got a sharp pain and noticed my arm was broken. I quickly pulled out the revolver I had looted and aimed. I pulled the trigger and could hear the sound of the firing pin hitting the shell, there was a slight delay then a massive explosion as the grenade left the barrel slamming into Sledge. He let out a cry of terror and I new I had hit him this time. I didn't wait for the smoke to clear and loaded another round into the chamber and went in for the kill. But as I aimed my next shot his hammer came flying out of the smoke and with no time to react I shot it mid-air. The pieces of searing shrapnel digging into my flesh.

"Damn..(cough)..was that your best shot, come on lets see what you've got!"

"Little man shouldn't be so proud."

"You just get rid of shield, Sledge don't need it, I'll crush you with my bare hands."

He screamed into the air and stepped forward to charge, but as he did the floor beneath him gave in to his massive weight. He held on to the floor with the last of his strength as the lower half of his body disappeared into the molten river flowing underneath. The stench of his melting flesh filled the air along with his cries of pain. I walked up to the hole and smashed one of his hands with my boot.

"Well, How does it feel to be slowly burned alive?"

"I think I'll take that shield of yours, could come in handy later on."

"Oh...I'll take that rock of your just for the trouble you put me through."

"Ugh...no not the rock...(cough)...I must protect it for C..."

"Shut up and burn in hell!"

I smashed my other boot into his face sending him down into his fiery grave. I could hear his flesh sizzle behind me as I walked to his throne. It was a chair equal to the size of it previous owner and was made out of human bone. There was a lever to the left of the chair which controlled some kind of pulley system. As I pulled it a silver metallic crate lowered from the ceiling onto the floor. I opened revealing a massive amount of cash along with a strange rock in the shape of a cone with blue markings on it.

"This must be the rock that meat head died for."

"Thats no ordinary rock."

"Fuck! I wish you wouldn't scare me like that!"

"This is a piece of the key that leads to the legendary vault."

"I don't give a shit about some vault, Im just here to make some cash and find someone."

"Wether you like it or not you are destined to open the vault and claim what's inside."

"Look just stay out of my head and leave me alone."

"Ha serves her right trying to tell me what to do."

Before I could recover from my wounds I had to run out of there as the old rusty beams holding the rig up were crumbling from my battle with Sledge. I had no choice but to jump out of the window where the lamp had been. Luckily I landed on some unused tents but as I tried to stand I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision went blurry. I called to Blood and sent him for help, as he faded into the horizon so did my consciousness and everything went black.


End file.
